The present invention relates to vehicle driving force control systems and methods.
Japanese Patent Kokoku (post-examination) Publication No. 59(1984)-8698 and Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 8(1996)-219242 show systems for adapting a driving performance to a grade or slope of a road by adjusting the characteristic of a transmission.